Warbler Exchange Program
by LeVengeurNocturne
Summary: You see Dalton and McKinley started a student exchange program, five Warblers for five Titans, for three months. Join Klaine, Niff, and others as they try to brave the shark infested waters that is William McKinley High School. *spelling/grammar errors* constructive criticism welcome
1. Intro

**Title: **Warbler Exchange Program

**Things To Know**: You see Dalton and McKinley started a student exchange program, five Warblers for five Titans. Blaine, Wes, David, Nick and Jeff are staying with the Hummels. Burt has not proposed to Carol yet but he is planning to soon, they don't live together… yet. Most everyone is a junior.

**Disclaimer:** I own noting you may recognize, that credit goes to Fox and the creators of Glee

**Authors Note:** I apologize in advanced for spelling and grammar mistakes. Chapters will become longer.

* * *

Introduction

* * *

He couldn't believe his ears, Blaine would finally be coming to McKinley. His Boyfriend, coming to be with him along with Wes, David, Nick, and Jeff of course.

You see Dalton and McKinley started a student exchange program, five Warblers for five Titans for three months starting the first week back from winter break. So naturally Blaine and the others were the first to sign up. Burt agreed to house the five warblers since they had rooms and a basement to spear as long as everyone slept in their own beds. The boys came a few days before school would start again to get settled in and comfortable. Evan though almost everyone had their own rooms most nights were spent in Kurt's basement bedroom with air mattresses scattered around the room.

And that's how Monday morning found Kurt making breakfast for him and the five warblers.


	2. Chapter 1

**Title: **Warbler Exchange Program

**Things To Know**: You see Dalton and McKinley started a student exchange program, five Warblers for five Titans. Blaine, Wes, David, Nick and Jeff are staying with the Hummels. Burt has not proposed to Carol yet but he is planning to soon, they don't live together… yet. Most everyone is a junior.

**Disclaimer:** I own noting you may recognize, that credit goes to Fox and the creators of Glee

**Authors Note:** I apologize in advanced for spelling and grammar mistakes.

* * *

Chap 1 – First Day of Hell, I Mean Public School

* * *

**BLAINE**

It felt so wrong to not be in uniform, but so right. It felt so good to wear a bow-tie and color everyday that I was actually glad I didn't have to go back to the blazer until three months. Right now Kurt was taking us to see Principle Figgins to get our class time table. To my right a secretary in a hideous animal sweater sat a computer surrounded by pictures of cats. To my left were two of the cheapest non-plastic chairs I had ever seen.

"Blaine... Blainers" Jeff said shaking me out of my mental insult war with the chairs.

"What?"

"Move!"

"Huh, oh sorry" I said stepping into Figgins glass office that was filled with birds.

"Ah you must be the exchange students from Dalton" said Figgins looking up from our files "Mr. Hummle has agreed to show you all around. Blake Anderson here is your time table"

" Its Blaine but thanks" I said to the confused looking man. Once the classes were passed out and a tour of the school had taken place, the group split and went to our respective classes. I had four out of seven classes with Kurt and the other three with the other warblers. First was AP English with Kurt, then AP Algebra, then a 15 minute brake, French 4 (he took his first year of French in middle school) and AP Biology with Kurt, PE, lunch with everyone, AP history, and then Glee.

Kurt told us that he had already asked Mr. Shue if we would be able to join glee and with no hesitation he agreed to let them join. It was when I was putting my PE uniform into my locker room locker that it hit me that he had to attend every class every day, at Dalton the schedule would rotate so classes were longer and one class was left off for a day. 'Oh well' I thought 'one of the many joys of public school along with smelly locker rooms and inedible lunch food' And off I went to find Kurt so they could go to lunch.

**KURT**

I fell this is the first time I have been happy everyday during school hours since before freshman year. Blaine, my amazing boyfriend, is here with me by my side almost all day, and when he is not there one of the other Dalton boys is there to feel his place. The only thing that could make my days better is if Glee had started yet, but I have to wait a _whole week _until Mr. Shue came back from his extended winter vacation. I was in my last class of the day, Algebra, and then home bound with five other crazy lunatic boys. After what seemed like hours of charts everyone's favorite bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Normally I would be the first one out to avoid the Neanderthals who tended to hang around, but I promised Blaine, Jeff, and Nick I would meet them in the history room to avoid them getting lost. As I was walking through the halls I noticed that no one had slushied, insulted, or shoved me yet that day. I smiled at the thought that maybe everyone had grown up over the two week brake. I turned the corner to see Blaine standing outside the history room hall talking to Nick and Jeff who were holding hands. This really didn't faze me until I saw some football players walking their way with slushies in their hands. I sped up to reach them but it was too late. A jack made a comment, I saw Blaine try to stand taller and protect the other warblers, but they were soon surrounded and slushies were thrown.

"Blaine!" I called as soon as the jocks left high-fiving and laughing. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here sooner. I could ha…" Blaine held his hand up to stop me.

"Just make my eyes stop burning" he said. I dragged the three to the nearest girls' bathroom and pulled out the slushie kit. The first thing every glee member learned was that they had to carry a slushie kit at all times and every girls bathroom was stalked with a chair and towels.

After the slushie incident the week was pretty quiet on the harassment said. I hadn't really seen much of the other glee members aside from some classes we shared, we didn't even eat lunch together, but I figured that would all change in a few days when glee started again.


	3. Chapter 2

**Title: **Warbler Exchange Program

**Things To Know**: You see Dalton and McKinley started a student exchange program, five Warblers for five Titans. Blaine, Wes, David, Nick and Jeff are staying with the Hummels. Burt has not proposed to Carol yet but he is planning to soon, they don't live together… yet. Most everyone is a junior. **Klaine is a couple. Niff is a couple. The New Directions have never meet the Warblers except for Kurt. **

**Thoughts:** 'words'  
**Speaking:** "words"  
**Singing:** _**words**__  
_**Duet/Group:** _**words**__ ; words_

**Disclaimer:** I own noting you may recognize, that credit goes to Fox and the creators of Glee

**Authors Note: **I actually got some followers and actually some favorites! I really wasn't expecting that! Also I was editing chapter one and accidentally deleted it so sorry for the false update. I am writing as much as I can in my free time but I have finals next week and then I'm moving! So updates may come slower in the next few weeks… Reviews and Constructive Criticism is welcome and appreciated I apologize in advanced for spelling and grammar mistakes.

* * *

Chap 2 – Glee Club Jitters

* * *

**BLANIE**

It was Sunday night and we were having our, no weekly, tradition of warm milk and a movie in the basement bedroom. It was Jeff's turn tonight so we were watching Inception, one of his favorites. Wes and David were sharing the recliner, Nick and Jeff were leaning up on the foot of the bed on the ground and Kurt was cuddled up next to me on his bed. I had seen this movie so many times I couldn't count anymore, so I was letting my mind wander. I thought about the slushie incident or as what it was now being referred to as 'the welcoming' by Kurt. Over all we had had a pretty good first week at McKinley. No dumpster tosses, locker shoves, or numerous slushie attacks. I hadn't seen most of the New Directions around other than in classes we shared. I was beginning to worry, until Kurt got a text from Rachel earlier in the day to not forget about the first glee meeting of the New Year. I was slightly nervous about glee tomorrow from all the stories of drama Kurt has told me, but I'm sure I have nothing to worry about right?

"Right," I heard from next to me.

"Was I saying all that out loud? How much did you hear?" I said slightly embarrassed about not being able to control my own thoughts.

Kurt chuckled, "Only about you being worried for glee tomorrow. Don't worry everything will be fine. Rachel and Finn may be a little hostile at first but there just like that. With my dad dating Carol you get used to them."

I smiled at my boyfriend and looked up to see the movie credits rolling. We disperse into our own beds when Burt is heard coming down the stairs to say goodnight. I fell asleep with a good felling for the next day, but oh how wrong I was.

**KURT**

David and I were walking to what we deemed 'our' table at lunch Monday morning what I felt a tap on my shoulder. I told David I would meet him at the table. I turned around to find one Ms. Rachel Berry standing behind me.

"Who was that?" she demanded.  
"David" I said "he just transferred for the…"  
"Can he sing?" she cut me off with.  
"Yah. He is actually..." but she cut me off again.  
"Good. Bring him to glee." She said before trampsing off to who knows where.

'How strange, but then again she is Rachel.' I thought. Shrugging I went over to the warblers who were flicking peas at each other.

* * *

I had told Blaine, Niff and Wavid, as we called each other to save air, to meet me at my locker so we could go to glee together. When Wes finally showed because he was helping the librarian, we walked to the choir room to see that we were the first ones there. Soon after we sat down in the back, Mercedes, Sam, Brittney and Santana came in. Who were soon followed by Tina and Mike and then Rachel and Finn. Of course Rachel was the first to notice the five new additions to the room and just had to make a scene.

"What are _they_ doing here?" she screeched.  
I just sighed, "Well Rachel, if you had actually _paid attention_ to the assembly before brake you would know who they are and why they are here. Mr. Shue already agreed it them being able to join. _Plus_ at lunch you came up to me and demanded to know who David was, if he could sing and to bring him here. So I did, along with four others."  
"Well we don't even know if they can sing."  
I turned to my left, "Guys, take it away"

The warblers get up and walk to center stage, well center floor. "I'm Blaine; and this is Nick, Jeff, Wes and David. I guess we're going to sing for you."

The guys started a beat and Blaine steps forward

_**You think Im pretty without any make up on  
You think im funny when I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me, so I let my walls come down (down)**_

_**Before you met me, I was alright  
**__**But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life  
Now every February you'll be my valentine (valentine)**_

_**Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever**_

_**You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back**_

_**My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back**_

_**I'ma get your heart**__**racing**__**in my skin-tight jeans**__**  
**__**Be your teenage dream tonight**__**  
**__**Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans**__**  
**__**Be your teenage dream tonight (tonight)**_

Blaine was looking directly at me the whole time. I was so proud of him, of all the warblers. I barely registered the applause of the New Directions and Rachel saying something before I was out of my seat and hugging Blaine. "That was so good, I'm so proud of you," I whispered to him and he hugged me back. "I – I…"

"Dude what the hell are you doing" I heard Finn say.  
"Whatever do you mean Finn?" I questioned letting go of Blaine.  
"You can't just go up to guys and hug them! Now you have made Blaine all uncomfortable and it's just awkward for everyone."  
"And tell me why Finn. Why can I hug him as congratulations of an amazing performance?"

As soon as Finn spoke again, all hell broke loose.


	4. Chapter 3

**Title: **Warbler Exchange Program

**Things To Know**: You see Dalton and McKinley started a student exchange program, five Warblers for five Titans. Blaine, Wes, David, Nick and Jeff are staying with the Hummels. Burt has not proposed to Carol yet but he is planning to soon, they don't live together… yet. Most everyone is a junior. **Klaine is a couple. Niff is a couple.**

**Thoughts:** 'words'  
**Speaking:** "words"  
**Singing:** _**words**__  
_**Duet/Group:** _**words**__; words_

**Disclaimer:** I own noting you may recognize, that credit goes to Fox and the creators of Glee

**Authors Note: **This scene was what gave me the idea for his fic! So yah…OH! Did anyone watch the People's Choice Awards last night? Well, if you didn't Chris Colfer thanked his fans, and fanfictions he was in :P It was awesome. Also I'm moving tomorrow! So updates may come slower in the next few weeks… Reviews and Constructive Criticism is welcome and appreciated I apologize in advanced for spelling and grammar mistakes. **I PUT BACK STORIES AT THE BOTTOM OF THIS CHAPTER PLEASE READ, so no one is confused like me, and I am writing it.**

* * *

Chap 3 – Hell to the No

* * *

**BLAINE**

_**Be your teenage dream tonight (tonight)**_

We finish and I can't stop smiling. That song was meant for Kurt and I haven't stopped looking at him through the whole song. I hear the New Directions applauding. I hadn't preformed in front of an audience in like forever, well more like a few weeks, but it still felt amazing.

"Well that was different," Said Rachel, "a capella I mean, bold choice seeing as there is only…"

But I stopped listening as an excited Kurt grabbed onto me. "That was so good, I'm so proud of you," he whispered into my ear. He was proud of me. I try and reply "I – I" But I was cut off by Finn.

"Dude what the hell are you doing" he said to Kurt.  
"Whatever do you mean Finn?" Kurt said as he let go of me to confront Finn.  
"You can't just go up to guys and hug them! Now you have made Blaine all uncomfortable and it's just awkward for everyone." Oh god. I knew what this was leading to.  
"And tell me why Finn. Why can I hug him as congratulations of an amazing performance?"  
"Because, well you know, your…gay. And you can't just go throwing yourself at strait guys who are not like that!" Finn practically yelled at Kurt. And then everything went to hell, and by hell I mean an angry Nick.

"You got a problem with gay people milk toast!" Nick yelled. Jeff ran over to hold Nick back. "Do _you_ think it's _ok _to discriminate against people because of who they love?" Finn looked horrified. By this time I was holding Nicks other arm while Jeff was trying to calm him down.  
"Nick baby its ok, the world is full of idiots. There nothing we haven't had to deal with before."  
"No, honey it's not _ok_. Chubby the blubber clown just insulted our friend and indirectly us and Blaine. I won't let that go."  
"Hold up." Finn said putting his hands up. "One I didn't mean to insult anyone, Kurt just needs to learn boundaries."  
"I do not!" said Kurt giving Finn _the_ glare.  
"And two, did you just say Kurt, us and Blaine?"  
"Yes frankenteen. I believe my _boyfriend_ just did say Kurt, us and Blaine." Said Jeff finally letting go of Nick, so I fallowed. Finn just stood there with a confused expression on his face.  
"You know," said Rachel, "I have two gay dads who…"  
"NO one cares Rachel," said Kurt walking over to me "oh and Finn confused isn't a good look for you." He leans into me almost like he was trying to protect me.  
"Kurt," I say quieter so everyone wouldn't over hear me, "I thought you told everyone we were dating?"  
"So did I. I told them right after we got together, last year around regionals. But why would anyone pay attention to me when Quinn was about to give birth at any second. "

I couldn't believe how messed up this glee club really was. If someone had great news in the Warblers everyone would stop what they were doing and listen, even if another member was pregnant or a fight was going on. All the unresolved drama made me think back to why I transferred to Dalton in the first place and how I just wanted someone to hug and kiss in times when no one listened. So that's exactly what I did. Kissed Kurt that is, and it was amazing. Nothing too much just something sweet. And that's when Mr. Shue walked in, what great timing he has.

* * *

A/N: Wow this one took me awhile, well not really but I was super busy with packing and finals I had no time to write. So I won't be able to update for at least a week, but I will keep writing… on to the back stories, DUN, DUN, DUUUUUUUN.

**BACK STORIES**

**Klaine: **Kurt and Blaine met when they were both in sophomore year. The New Directions sent Kurt to spy, but he never reported back and they soon forgot about the Warblers, except for Kurt. Kurt and Blaine became official before regionals but New Directions were not competing with the Warblers.

**Family Hudmel: **Burt and Carol have been dating since the middle of Kurt and Finn's sophomore year. They do not live together, but frequent Friday night dinners. After about a year, the boys are being civil and Burt thinks it's about time to take the next step, whatever that may be. But no one knows it yet.

**Warblers: **Blaine, Jeff, Nick, Wes and David have signed up for the recently instated program between McKinley and Dalton, the Student Exchange Program. The 5 warblers will spend the next 3 months, until May, attending WMHS with Kurt and the New Directions.

**New Directions: **Being the same self obsessed selves that the New Directions are made up of, no one remembered Kurt had a boyfriend, let alone the lead singing of the Warblers and one of the new transfers. Drama, Drama, Drama.


End file.
